golden mystery
by twilightprincess2010
Summary: when laila and her family move to forks ,because her parents think the big city is a bad influence on her.and she meets the cullens will she fall in love with the newest cullen or run away back to l.a. california....review if you want me to write more
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight

I woke up dreading going to forks high. It was such a small town, I always loved the big cities where there is never a dull moment. I love designer clothes, I highly doubt they'll have any good stores in forks. I sighed and got out of bed internally cursing my parents for moving to forks, to get away from all the bad influences of a big city.

I took a quick shower and brushed my long silky dark hair. I wondered what kind of clothes people wore here. I stood in front of my closet trying to decide what to wear. I finally decided on a black turtleneck a pink signature burberry plaid,burberry mini skirt and some stiletto Jimmy Choo boots. My skin was nice and smooth a very light brownish tan color the color of cappuchino. I was half indian half white. I was about 5'3 and 100 pounds. I put on a little shimmery eyeshadow some eyeliner,blush and lipgloss. And got in my Bmw silver convertible and hoped I wouldnt have to hard of a time finding forks high school.

I was suprised when I saw it . It looked nothing like a highschool more like a few little red buildings. As I got out of the car I saw the most attractive people I have ever seen in my entire life. One was a perfect blonde ,even supermodels would have a hit in their self esteem standing in the same room as her. She was standing next to a guy who looked like a body builder with dark curly hair. Then there was a short pixie like girl standing next to a tall blonde who was laughing as a a bronze haired boy was helping up a dark brown wavy haired girl who just tripped. There was something different about her. She was pretty but not like the others I couldnt figure what was different she was just as attratcive as the others. I was so busy trying to figure them out .

I didnt notice I ran into the door to the main office. I scowled and cursed myself for being so stupid . When I saw the most incredibly hot guy laughing at me he was standing next to the bronze haired boy and the pixie like girl who were whispering about something. He was about 6'0 tall had blonder hair that fell to his eyebrows muscular but not like a bodybuilder and golden eyes that matched his hair. I glared at him and walked into the office to get my schedule. I wouldnt waste my time with someone that goodlooking must be a total snob, and I hate snobby,cocky guys. I want a guy whom I really love but don't get me wrong he has to be goodlooking I'm not one of this it doesnt matter if your ugly kind of girls.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight !

The lady in the office was nice she gave me a slip of paper to get signed by all my teachers and my schedule. I walked to my first class AP european history; I was 15 and a sophmore I really hope people here are nice and not too cliquey . Yea I was in a clique in my old highschool with all of the rich and hot people we were so above the cheerleaders and football players. That was different though I've known them since middle school here I was probably the first new kid in a decade in such a small town. Euro history sounds totally boring but hopefully a lot better than geography atleast I don't have to memorize a map. I felt the stares of everyone as I walked into the classroom. Uh- oh everyone was wearing sweaters and jeans I looked so out of place in my mini skirt and stiletto boots maybe I'll dress down alittle tommorrow. My teacher Mr Landsley

signed my sheet and told me to choose a desk. This the most important part I told myself where you sit. The front for nerds , back for dumb football players and middle for everyone else is what it looked like. I chose a seat in the center.

"Hi" I heard someone whisper behind me "you really should pay attention to what your walking into" it was the golden haired and hot guy who was laughing at me earlier! " I'm Sean Cullen, and you are"? " Laila" (pronounced layla) and I do pay attention to where I walk thank you very much I just got distracted it so different here from back home." just then Mr. Landsley called on Sean for the answer. The rest of history was boring . This one girl claire was really nice maybe we'll be friends. She was the all american tall blonde girl. Which would be funny of we ended being friends since I'm like the exotic girl.i looked at my schedule to see what I had next and nearly ran into a wall when I found out I had gym. I'm horrible at gym we only needed it one year back home in L.A. I can't wait to go home and call all my friends and tell them all about forks and hear all of the latest gossip from my old highschool. Gym was really embarrassing I missed the volleyball everytime it came to me atleast I looked cute in my pink soffees and white sparkly tanktop. After gym was chemistry. Claire was in that class with me so I atleast had someone to sit next to. Chemistry wasn't too bad it was just mostly math. Then it was LUNCH the worst part of the day if your new like me. Where too sit I don't want to just randomly sit with someone what if they don't like me and are mad that I'm ruining their lunch by sitting with them but won't say anything because they're too polite. I went through the line and bought some strawberries and a buttered bun. I wasn't too hungry and looked around at all the tables and sighed I decided to just sit by myself. I saw Sean and the attractive people he was with sit on the far side fo the cafeteria away from everyone else. I decided they were the popular group they didnt look related thay could be family. Then again their wasnt tons of people hanging around them. Maybe they were just exclusive . Sean saw me looking at him and smiled this made me happy; this year would definitely be interesting!

Please review if you like it and want me to write more!


	3. read important to finishing of story

Oh my gosh , ok so sorry that this isn't an update . Thank you all tons for your reviews and opinions I really appreciate them but before I finish this story I need your opinions on something.

This story just doesn't feel right I want to rewrite it with different characters I'll keep laila and her background but I want to take out the Cullens and put in characters of my own and maybe even change it from forks to another small town thats ideal for a vampire to live in but I dunno different. So what do you guys think should I finish the story or rewrite it in my own way with no cullens. And whats a good small town besides forks where it doesnt rain so much but isnt sunny?plz tell me your opinions and plz review by Friday with your opinions I'll looks at how the majority and decide what I will do Friday afternoon and let you guys know


	4. ch 4 new friends and gossip

Disclaimer : I don't own twilight

thank you all for the reviews and I decided I'll keep going with the cullens and add a few new people so we'll see how it goes. Sorry its so short please review if you like it or have any questions or criticism or suggestions.

I picked a random empty table and sat down . I hate sitting by myself its sooo embarrassing. I think I'll go skip lunch and go to my locker or something . " hey " I heard beside me I turned and saw claire sitting next to me. Yay! I have someone to sit with I thought. "Hey I love your shirt " I told her. It was a slim fitting abercrombie and fitch hooded shirt/dress. It fell above her knees it was white with with big green stripes and a gold abercrombie moose on the side. "Everyone here dresses so down I feel so out of place". "Well I love your outfit we need to show Forks what fashion Is really like !" she said "now I can dress super cute too and not be the only one." "So don't dress down tomorrow I'll dress up too I've been dying to wear my new Seven For All Mankind denim mini." "Cool I'll wear my Juicy Couture mini tomorrow we'll look so cute!" I said. We started talking about everyone in school. " so who are the ones on the far end of the cafeteria away from everyone else". I said "ha I knew you'd asked eventually they are incredibly good looking !" " well the short pixie like girl with short black hair is Alice Cullen she's really fun you'd really like her. The tall blond girl is Rosalie Hale she doesn't like me very much but she seems nice enough. Umm the tall blondish guy is Jasper Hale he and Alice are a couple and the bodybuilder like guy with dark curly hair is Emmett Cullen he and Rosalie are a couple. And the bronze haired guy is Edward Cullen and he and Bella Swan are a couple she's the one with the dark wavy brown hair. Sean Cullen is the tall guy with the goldish dark blondish long hair. And my boyfriend Alex Cullen is out sick today ." "Now I know what your going to say about the Cullens not looking related so I'll just save you the trouble and tell you they're not."" they were adopted when they were little dr. Cullen's wife couldn't have kids and they wanted a family."" they just adopted Alex and Sean a year ago when their parents died in a car wreck they were distantly related to dr. cullen so he adopted them." "Emmett ,Rosalie and Jasper are seniors, Bella , Edward and Alice are juniors and Sean and Alex are sophmores." "I felt kind of awkward to sit with them without Alex being there since we just started going out a week ago and I don't know his family that well". "I'm new this year too". "anyway so why did you start school 2 weeks late?" "Well some stuff happened at school last year in L.A. so my parents were looking for a quiet little town to get a house built in so we could move by this year.""they think the city is a bad influence." "Anyway so our house just got finished the week school started and by the time we got finished moving in 2 weeks of school already passed."I said . Just then the bell rang for lunch. What do you have next I asked her?...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!

Sorry about not updating in like 4 months I got caught up and totally forgot .

" I have english 2, what about you? " claire asked

"algebra 2, then english 2 and then study hall". " I'm so glad I have study hall last I can never pay attention to the last class of the day". Laila said

" I have study hall 7th period too!"

Just then the bell for the end of lunch rang

"see you 7th period claire" laila said as i headed off for algebra 2 I wonder if sean's in any other of the same classes as me so far all I have is euro history with him i thought ,I walked into algebra 2 gave the teacher the slip to sign and sat down in the center . No one came in yet I guess I'm early . I decided to take out my algebra 2 book and some paper and sat waiting for people to show up. Finally people slowly started coming in , maybe tommorrow I should take a little longer getting here. A girl with brunette hair and green eyes sat down on the left of me and and another girl with curly red hair sat on the other side of me. "Hi I'm rachel" the brunnete said " and I'm kara" the curly haired red head said. " so where did you move from" rachel asked " california" I replied. " oh my god why would you move here!" kara asked

" my parents thought it was a bad influence and wanted to move to a small town"

" that totally sucks for you."

" yea its not so bad though I miss my friends".

" so anyway did I see you whispering to sean cullen in euro today? Rachel asked

" because thats totally not cool cuz rachels and him are like almost going out" kara said

" and its totally not cool to talk to your best friends almost boyfriend when shes not there"

" so you'll only talk to him when I'm there right?" Rachel asked

" umm I don't really talk to him I only said like one word"

" and whats wrong with talking to him?" I asked

" because your like taking away time I could be talking to him".

" well I didn't see you guys talking at all in class today" I said

" he probably didnt see me" rachel replied

" right" I said

the teacher finally started talking thank god I thought I don't think I'm gonna like rachel and kara too much.

Algebra 2 didn't go too bad the teacher only called on me once and I knew the answer. Now just 2 more classes.

" english went by really fast we went to the school library and we were allowed to pick any book we wanted and had a week ro write a one page summary on it and what you thought about it.

That seemed pretty easy I liked reading. I picked a book called uglies by scott westerfeld it was the first in a trilogy . I finished the first 75 pages in class and it was really good.

If you liked it at all or if you have any advice at all please review!!


	6. study hall and sean's rude side

Hi guys ! Sorry I haven't updated In a while schools's been super busy, but schools out now so I have a lot of time now.

Disclaimer - I do not own twilight

as I walked out of the english room i started to get kind of excited to go to study hall, I finally get to not do anything and just sit there and talk to claire . I went to my locker and got all my stuff for the day so I wouldn't have to come back after school to get it. I found ms grey my study hall teachers room without difficulty, and picked a random seat in the middle a little closer to the back, and started to look around thats when I noticed nobody was in there yet

" where is everyone?" I asked

" you have a 15 minute break before seventh period you know". Ms grey answered

oh I felt kind of stupid going straight to class. Oh well the bell will ring in a few minuted no point in going anywhere now. Just when I sat back and started running my fingers through my hair (something I do a lot when I'm bored ) sean, alice,and jasper cullen walked in the room. I pretended I didn't see them and kept playing with my hair. Finally claire came in and apologized saying she got lost.

" oh thats fine , I didn't know there was a break before". I said

" yea I did that my first day of school here too. Don't worry.

" hi claire" sean , alice, and jasper all said one after the other.

" hi" . She answered back shyly.

" alex wanted us to inform you that he will be in school tommorrow and that he'll pick you up in the morning". Sean said with a smile

" oh ok thank you" she answered

" I see you've made friends with the klutz of the school, maybe you should pick your friends with more thought, who knows what kind of reputation you might get with her as a friend" he said to claire teasingly with a smile all the while looking at me as if to see my reaction.

" claire just laughed and asked about why he thought I was a klutz".

As he was explaining about the incident this morning I decided to not give him the satisfaction and just gave him a dirty look and turned back around . He was sitting behind claire who was sitting next to me and alice was to the left of him and jasper was on alice's other side.

" don't mind my brother he was born missing the polite chromosone in his dna" alice whispered to me

" hey ! I heard that" sean yelled

just then ms grey told us today was a study day every other day is a study day and every other day is free day in her study hall. So we were quiet for the rest of the time. I finished reading _uglies_ it was soo good! I think I'm gonna go return it and get the sequel _pretties_ when the bell rings. Just then the bell rang and I got up and walked to the door. Claire followed me to the door and asked where I lived.

"Diamond springs" I answered

" oh my god I live there too!" she said

" thats awesome"

" do u ride the bus?" she asked

" no I have a car , do u?"

" well alex usually gives me a ride so I have to take it today"

" oh I'll give you a ride" I told her

" really are u sure"?

" yea , can we stop by the school library really quick, I want to drop this off and pick up the sequel"

" yea sure I'll come with u" she answered

" just then sean passed " bye girls see you tomorrow" he said in an fakely enthusiastic voice

" bye Sean!" we yelled in our loudest valley girl cheerleader voices.

" see ya tomorrow we said to Alice andJjasper"

then we walked to the library and I got my book and walked to the parking lot. There was barely anyone still here I guess the school clears out fast. It was pretty quick ride home we talked about what we were going to wear tomorrow and I found out Claire lived a street over from my house.

When I got home I was so exhausted I fell asleep right away when I woke up It was morning already. I got up and put on my juicy couture denim mini skirt with rhinestones on the side and a white Lacoste polo . When I went outside to get in my car I saw a car parked outside with sean cullen sitting on the trunk and claire in the passenger seat with some cute guy driving whom I guessed was alex. When they saw me sean jumped of trunk and walked towards me...

Ooooh cliffhanger lol review and I'll update soon plz review with some advice or just say good or something just review... plz! Lol


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight...duh

hey guys im sooo sorry it took so long to update thanks to everyone who reviewed!

"Hey" sean said

"Hi, wats up?" I asked him

" I just figured we might save the world today".

" right and how do you plan on doing that ?" I asked him

" by giving u a ride to school , theres less exhaust going into the air from one car than 2 you know".

" well since u put it that way, I'll ride with you"

"cool " he said and walked back over to the car and held the door open for me

" thank you" I said as I slid into the back seat and he got in after me and sat next to the other window with the middle seat between us.

" hi laila, this is my boyfriend alex"

"Hey claire!, hi alex nice to meet you , thanks for the ride"

" but I'm the one that convinced u too ride with us in the first place" sean complained

" but alex is driving" I shot back

alex snickered and sean told him to shut up, then the car came to a stop we were at school already

" wow we got here fast!" I exclaimed

" yea alex has a thing for driving fast" claire explained

" fast, If I was driving we would've gotten here 5 minutes ago" sean grumbled

just then alice , jasper, emmet and rosalie , and edward and bella stepped out of the car next to us

" hey guys" sean and alex said

"Hi" claire said timidly

sean then introduced me to everyone

and said "hi and nice to meet you" all politely

then everyone left to go to class

and it was just me, sean, claire and alex left

claire and alex had the same first period so they said bye and walked off togethor

" well we do have euro togethor 1st period lets go" sean said and started walking towards class I caught up with him and we walked in togethor

" sean"! Rachel screamed

" I missed u soo much , how are u?" she exclaimed

" I'm good"

" come sit here I saved u a seat" she almost sang

" actually he said I promised laila I'll sit with her she's new and doesn't know anyone"

" what are u talking about ? She knows me I talked to her yesterday she can sit on this side of me and u can sit on the other" she said kind of frustrated

" actually I don't like back I can't see the board" he said kind and walked quickly towards the front

rachel shot me a dirty look as I followed him and sat down next to him

" that was close " he whispered

I just smiled and mr landsley started teaching we didnt get much of a chance to talk after that.

Sorry not much happened in this chapter and its really short but its just a filler chapter and I'll update really soon if atleast a couple of people review plz review soon, even if its just like one word plz and tell me whats wrong with it and what I could do to make it better


End file.
